


Clay-Eating Rabbits

by heggsys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby!Kimi, Launt Family AU, M/M, but in a good way i guess??, makes good stories idk, this is basically a domestic fluff fic, where everything goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heggsys/pseuds/heggsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three small stories about Kimi's Easter that went well at first but then went wrong very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clay-Eating Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably apologize for the mistakes beforehand. I wrote this like the day before Easter because of sudden inspiration and to distract me from my big project . . . not to mention I'm proof-reading this at 10:22 pm. But what am I going to do?

“Don’t you think it’s a little early to be hiding eggs?” Niki asked, standing in the doorway to the study. “He’s not even asleep yet.”

James looked up, and grinned at him. “That’s what you’re supposed to be doing,” he teased, “you’re my distraction.”

If he could, Niki would raise his eyebrows at him. “Well, Kimi’s asking for you to read him a bed time story. So I suggest if you want to continue playing Easter Bunny you should go read to him.”

“All right,” James stood up and placed the bag full of eggs on the desk. Niki let James slide by him, and then followed him out of the room.

“You aren’t hiding too many eggs are you?” Niki asked. He wasn’t really worried about there being too much and they wouldn’t be able to find them—after all they all have pocket change in them—but he was worried about Kimi getting bored before finding them all. “After all, he is only three. Hiding a hundred of them might overwhelm him.”

“I’m only hiding fifty,” James said, “It’s a decent number, I think.”

“Mm.”

“What?”

“Fifty might be too much; after all we’re going to that Easter egg hunt with Ronnie and Barbro . . .” Niki stopped speaking as they reached the landing and James turned around to quickly kiss him on the forehead.

“Stop worrying and relax,” James said with a smile. “He’ll have loads of fun, and will probably do just fine at the hunt. If he gets tired, what does it matter? It’s all supposed to be for fun.”

Niki pursed his lips. “I suppose you’re right,” he admitted. Another kiss was placed on his forehead before they walked into Kimi’s room, who cheered gleefully at their appearance.

\---

“Niki-Daddy!” Kimi called, then propelled himself into the bed, and landed on James’ stomach. James coughed violently, his eyes wide open, and he gently tried to push their child off so he was lying between them. “James-Daddy! Look what I found in my race car!” He held up the plastic blue egg, and grinned widely.

Niki—who was trying to blink himself awake—smiled. “That’s great Kimi,” he said, then cleared his throat. “Why don’t you open it and see what’s inside?”

The grin disappeared from Kimi’s face, and he got deadly serious. “No eggs can be opened until I have found them all,” he said with a nod, then climbed over Niki and ran out of the room.

Niki frowned, and turned to James, who was staring right back at him. “Don’t ask me what that was about, because I have no clue,” James muttered, frowning as well.

“Hm,” Niki hummed, then pushed the covers back. “We better get out of bed and go find him before he tries to carry every egg in his shirt.”

“He’ll do it anyways even if you give him the basket,” James replied as Niki shrugged on a jacket and began to walk out of the room.

“Not the point,” Niki called over his shoulder, “Get up soon, he’ll want to show you every egg he’s found.” All he heard was a grumble, and he shook his head as he headed down the stairs.

Kimi had already cleaned the kitchen it appeared, and all of the eggs he had found so far were lying on the table. Niki found Kimi’s basket and pushed them in. “Kimi!” he called. “Come get your basket!”

Kimi appeared in front of Niki faster then he had expected. He snatched the basket from his hand, placed three more eggs in it, and ran out of the room again.

Niki ran his fingers through his hair as he trudged after him. It was going to be a very long day, he could tell that much. He stood in the entrance and watched as Kimi looked in every nook and cranny he could find, but only to come up empty handed.

Niki smiled. It was kind of amusing to see him look underneath the couch, expecting to see an egg, and then pop up with a deep frown settled on his face. “Not finding anything?” Niki asked, and Kimi shook his head, “Hmm, maybe you should look on top of the TV?”

Kimi looked up, and his eyes lit up at the sight of the pink and green egg. He plucked it from its spot, and dropped it into his basket.

Niki heard James approach, but he didn’t turn. “How are you doing, Kimster?” James asked, “Are you finding all the eggs?”

Kimi raised his head, and nodded rapidly. “Yes, but I can’t find anymore in here,” he pouted.

“Maybe if you look in the study you’ll find some?” James suggested. They watched as Kimi took off, squeezing between their legs, and darting up the staircase.

“He missed the one on top of the lamp,” Niki said.

“I’ll hide it again,” James responded, “I’ll put it in the rocking chair, he won’t miss it.”

He took Niki’s hand and squeezed it. They shared a quick kiss, then James went off to hide the egg and Niki went to find their child.

\---

Kimi looked nervous when they walked up to the starting line for the egg hunt. “What’s wrong?” Niki asked, kneeling in front of him.

Kimi glanced up through his eyelashes at him, and tugged his basket close to his body. “There are a lot of kids here . . .” he whispered. “How am I supposed to get any eggs?”

“Well, if you stay with Nina, maybe you two can find a lot of eggs together?” It was only a suggestion, Niki didn’t mean for him to actually do it.

But, of course, he does it anyway.

He stomped right over to Nina, and tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced down at him, and her eyebrows drew together. He pointed at her. “You’re going to be my egg hunting partner. Okay?” he asked, and held out his hand.

Nina frowned at him, and then at his hand. She sighed, and took his hand. Kimi smiled wide at her, and then gave the thumbs up to Niki.

“Nina doesn’t look very happy,” James pointed out as Niki made his way back to him.

“No, I can’t imagine that she would be, now that she’s partners with Kimi,” Niki replied, crossing his arms and biting his lip.

“Ah yes, the tragedy of childhood when you had to help the younger kids find eggs,” James mused, looking into the sky like he was remembering some terrible memory. “The horrors.”

Niki snorted and lightly shoved him, rolling his eyes. “Oh, hush,” he said as the organizer of the event stepped out into the field, and the children got prepared to run.

\---

Well, Kimi wasn’t tired by the end of the hunt, and that was very much a relief to Niki, considering that Ronnie and Barbro had invited them over for dinner. They also were going to have a ‘special visit’ from the ‘Easter Bunny’—which was really just Clay in a bunny costume—and they were sure Kimi didn’t want to miss it.

Kimi was bouncing with excitement on the drive to Ronnie’s house, and all through dinner, but Niki was worried. They had never taken Kimi to see the Easter Bunny before, and considering the fact that Kimi had probably never been close to one either to realize that it’s not a normal sized rabbit made Niki nervous.

“What if he freaks out and starts crying?” he whispered to James. James rolled his eyes.

“He’ll be fine; he survived Santa, didn’t he?”

“He bit Santa and tried to rip off the man’s actual beard,” Niki shot back. James just shrugged, clearly unconcerned with the whole thing.

They were currently sitting outside on the porch, waiting for Clay to show up. In between dinner and the time the ‘Easter Bunny’ was supposed to appear, Niki had chewed his fingernails to the quick. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous, it was just Clay and not some strange man, so there really shouldn’t be a reason too—

Never mind, he thought as Clay made his appearance in the costume and Kimi burst into tears while Nina screamed. Clay obviously grew nervous at the fact that both children were crying, and tried to approach them without seeming threatening. He even crouched down to their level for . . . some reason

“Well . . . this didn’t go as planned,” Ronnie muttered as he and James stood up to gather their kids.

It was then that in a desperate attempt to calm them down, Clay took the head off to show it was just him. Niki honestly didn’t know why he thought that was such a smart idea, because the kids screamed harder and Kimi shouted, “He ate Clay!”

Niki rubbed his temples, and lowered himself in his chair. He should have just trusted his gut and said that they were going to skip out on the special guest.

He glanced up briefly to see Clay making a hasty retreat from the house, Ronnie talking very quietly to Nina and James hushing Kimi while rubbing his back.   
“All this is is about fun, hmm?” Niki said sarcastically as James sat down next to him, “he won’t react badly to Clay hmm?”

James blushed, and mumbled an excuse that fell on deaf ears.

\---

After the kids managed to calm down, Clay came back but without the bunny costume. Luckily, they kids didn’t question anything from earlier, and they all ate some desserts before going home. It was nice, sitting out on the porch and talking while eating fattening holiday candy. Although practically scarring Kimi for that? Niki could do without that.

Niki tucked Kimi into bed, and brushed his hair out of his face. “Did you have fun today?” Niki mumbled, trying very hard to keep his eyes open. Kimi nodded, smiling slightly.

“I liked finding the eggs,” he yawned, “especially the blue ones.”

“Mm, maybe next year he will bring you all blue ones?” Niki said, and tried not to act like he was going to go out the next day and buy all blue Easter eggs. Kimi nodded again, and his face broke out in a full-out grin. “Goodnight Kimi.” He kissed him on the forehead, and shut off of the light.

“Can you promise me one thing Niki-daddy?” Kimi asked as Niki attempted to leave the room.

“Hm?” Niki hummed, to indicate he was listening.

“Can you not bring back the Clay-eating rabbit?”

Niki chuckled. “No, I won’t bring back the Clay-eating rabbit.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspo for the Clay scene from a story that my mom told me that happened to my older brother and cousin when they were three. They had a friend that was like 6'4 and they for some reason thought it was a good idea to have him become the Easter Bunny. Well when he ran up to them they started hollering . . . just imagine it a 6'4 rabbit running at you . . . and you're like two feet tall . . . incredible.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading if you got this far! I hope you had a good Easter, and if you don't celebrate it I hope you had a good day x


End file.
